Often an individual desires a light source to illuminate an area while performing a task or a light source directed in a general outward direction for visibility. Holding a flashlight is an option, but such lighting devices are often cumbersome and may detract from the task being completed because the flashlight must be held. As a result, hands-free lighting is often used because the individual desiring illumination does not need to hold the light source. Common types of hands-free lighting include light sources mounted to headgear or eyeglasses.
Light sources on eyeglasses usually include mounting arrangements of the light source, which may be an LED, on either the cross-frame or temple of the eyeglass so as to provide illumination forwardly of the wearer. In such configuration, lighted eyeglasses are typically used to provide directed or focused light so that an area immediately forward of the wearer, e.g., 6-24 inches from their eyes, can be illuminated for tasks such as reading typical sized print. For other activities, such as walking at night, camping or emergency use, lighting areas even further ahead of the individual may be desirable. However, prior lighted glasses configured to provide hands-free lighting can be heavy, bulky, inconvenient, and/or otherwise provide unsatisfactory performance. For example, some prior lighted glasses have separate and bulky lighting modules fastened to the glasses such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,767 to Murphy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,760 to Wu; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,663 to Perl. Because of their large lighting modules, these glasses are bulky and may be relatively heavy making them inconvenient for a user to wear or carry.